


It Snowed in January

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus feels stuck in 12 Grimmauld Place without Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Snowed in January

There wasn't snow for Christmas. Harry stayed with Remus at number 12 for the two-week holiday. Even when neither said anything (and there was little left to say) the house was livelier than the in-between times. And even when the entire Order came for Christmas lunch, it wasn't as happy as it had been the year before.

Harry returned to school. The Weasleys returned to the Burrow. And Remus returned to the kitchen to wait for the longest full moon of the year, and for Charlie not to come.

'Damn Charlie,' Remus thought, for becoming part of the routine, for being there now that Sirius couldn't, for looking so like his uncle, for making Remus feel like anything other than chewed up and spat out.

Charlie didn't arrive before Remus locked himself in the storeroom at four o'clock. He ignored the almost jealous questions he wanted to ask, because he had no claim to Charlie. And he ignored the keening feeling of loss, because Charlie had no responsibility to him.

He woke, sixteen hours later, bruised, less scratched than usual. All his muscles were stiff, but he was warm and tucked under a blanket in his own room. He couldn't even remember being moved there. He opened his eyes wide enough to glare at Charlie, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, nursing a cup of tea and a cheeky grin. Remus groaned.

"Have you left the house?" Charlie asked. He sounded too much like Molly for Remus's comfort, and he didn't have a different answer than he had had for any previous month.

"Where were you?" he asked instead.

"You really missed me?" Charlie asked, the focus of his eyes on Remus's face belying the teasing tone.

Remus wanted to reach out and touch him, reassure him that he did need him there, despite his desire to never need anyone ever again. He was sure Molly had put Charlie up to looking after him, and there was no point reading any more into it that filial duty.

"Yes," he admitted, as able to lie as he was able to move: not a bit.

"Good," Charlie said, setting his cup beside him. He stood up, "Because I was sorry I couldn't get here sooner. It snowed."

Remus tried to push himself to sitting, but his arms couldn't hold his weight. Charlie immediately reached forward and pulled him up, setting him against the pillows. Remus leant into him, enjoying the warmth of another body against his own for a moment.

"Snow," he said.

"Yes. Do you think it is a good enough reason to leave the house?"

"I can't move."

"I had to stun you last night. It should wear of in about another hour. Then we can go to the park and throw snow balls at each other. It's January, Remus, the start of a whole new year, with snow."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
